The purpose of this cross-sectional study is to describe the physical activity behavior (household, work/volunteer, leisure), determinants of physical activity, and cardiovascular risks (BMI and BP) in older (65 - 85 years), women with at least one chronic illness, residing in rural communities in the Midwest. The background determinants (demographics, environmental resources, social influence, and current health) and intrapersonal determinants (motivation [intrinsic motivation and barrier self-efficacy], cognitive appraisal [illness cognition], and affective health) of physical activity will be explored in relation to physical activity behavior and cardiovascular risks as guided by a modification of the Model of Physical Activity Behavior (MPAB). Subjects will include 176 older rural volunteer women who are cognitively intact, self-described as able to perform physical activity, English speaking and who have at least one chronic illness. Recruitment will proceed through flyers, newspaper notices, and key informants in a rural, low income, Midwest County. The face-to-face questionnaire, administered in their homes or a location of their choosing, will include measures of the background and intrapersonal determinants of physical activity. Physical activity will be measured with the Older Adult-Exercise/Physical Activity Inventory. Additionally, BMI will be determined with a weight and height scales and BP will be measured by an automated Omron 6006 monitor. Model development will proceed by systematically evaluating all the proposed relationships within the MPAB using descriptive statistics, T-tests, ANOVA, logistic correlations, stepwise regression and chi-square analyses.